gameofthronesfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Philomela Reinfel
Lady Philomela Reinfel, also known as Mela, is the eldest daughter of Lord Wulfram Reinfel and Lady Maianae Reinfel of Hillfield and older sister of Lark Reinfel. After the death of her parents from the wildfire in the Great Sept of Baelor, she became the new Lady of Hillfield and swore allegiance with House Targaryen in opposition against the Lannisters for murdering her parents and friends. She later married Dramon of House Tyde from The Riverlands and became the mother to his child a year afterward. Biography Early Life Philomela is the firstborn of Lord Wulfram and his wife, Lady Maianae, and was originally the promised betrothed of Loras Tyrell until both Houses agreed to break off the engagement. She and her younger sister are childhood friends with the Tyrell children because of their father's close friendship with the Lord of Highgarden. Season 2 Philomela accompanies her father to King Renly Baratheon's camp in the Stormlands by order of Lord Mace Tyrell. She was present in the crowd with her sister and cheered for Loras during the tournament, expressing disappointment when he was defeated. Afterwards, she excitedly greets her best friend, Margaery, and asks her about marriage life. When Renly was found dead and the Tyrells mourned, she helped Margaery in calming down Loras and convincing him to flee the camp before the arrival of Stannis. She became intrigued of Margaery's ambition to become Queen and agrees to come with her to King's Landing, joining the Battle of the Blackwater. After hearing of the proposal for Margaery to be wed to King Joffrey, Philomela expressed a slight concern for her friend, having heard of Joffrey's bad reputation and sadistic personality. Season 3 Philomela accompanies Margaery to explore the streets of Flea Bottom, despite it being against royal protocol, and keeping a wary eye of anyone who might try to harm her. She advises the handmaiden to give up on trying to persuade her friend from avoiding the dirt and muck of the city district, knowing very well that Margaery wouldn't care about any of it. She watches from the side as Margaery talks to the smallfolk and earns their trust. While Sansa was having a private meeting with Margaery and Olenna, Philomela stayed nearby and listened to their conversation about Joffrey. Although Sansa was hesitant to speak about her thoughts on Joffrey, she admits that she sees him as a "monster" for killing her father after promising to spare his life. Philomela immediately voices out her concern for her friend's safety in the marriage of a cruel young king but Olenna and Margaery simply smile and reassure her that everything will be fine. Season 4 The shock of losing her sister during the Purple Wedding has caused Philomela to become depressed from guilt as she continued to stay in King's Landing with her parents to show their support to Margaery's marriage to Tommen after the death of his brother, Joffrey Baratheon. Season 5 After Tommen and Margaery's wedding, Philomela bids her friend farewell and informs the newly wedded couple of her plans to find her missing sister. Although Tommen was kind enough to offer her the help of his own soldiers, Philomela politely declines and wishes the two a happy marriage before leaving King's Landing. Season 7 Having received a letter from Lady Olenna about the death of the members of House Tyrell and her parents in the Great Sept of Baelor, Philomela breaks down in tears at the loss of her family and friends. She agrees with Olenna's plans to side with the Dragon Queen for revenge against Cersei Lannister and continues with her search for her sister. During her travels in The Riverlands, she encounters a dangerous sellsword named Dramon Tyde who wanted to collect the bounty placed on her head by the new Queen of King's Landing, Cersei Lannister. After she defeats him in battle and barely escapes with her life, he began to follow her around and protect her from others who are looking to kill her, which greatly confused and irritated her because of a possibility that she may need to owe him a debt. Although she was initially reluctant to accept Dramon's help after his attempt to assassinate her once, he proved to be useful during the course of the season and the two grew closer until she eventually falls in love with him. Season 8 Personality Philomela is well-known for her bravery and feisty spirit, much to the dismay of her mother. She is honest, adventurous, and excitable about the world beyond The Reach, preferring to travel the Seven Kingdoms than to sit at home and be a lady. Her outgoing personality does not bother her father as he enjoys seeing his eldest interact and learn from the world around her, going so far as to allow her participation in some of his battles. Much like her closest friend, Margaery Tyrell, she is clever as she is beautiful. Although, unlike the dainty Margaery who excelled in politics and manipulation, Philomela takes after her father in combat skills and strategy. She is not above using tricks to aid in her victory, knowing very well that most warriors are physically stronger than she is. Philomela can be cold, ruthless, and unforgiving when she needs to be, but she does still harbor compassion and concern for the safety of her loved ones. She often encourages her meek sister to leave the comforts of Castle Hillfield and be more exposed to the outdoors. Though she may not like babysitting her younger sister, she still cares a lot about her and expressed deep regret for losing Lark during the Purple Wedding. Appearances